Stars
by DaisukeAizawa
Summary: RePost! If you have been reading this please reread chapters 14 I have changed somethings. A car crash leaves one of our two leading men dead the other searching for answers to his many questions.
1. Chapter 1

Stars

By: Daisuke

Disclaimer: Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami-sensei, And the song Stars belongs to T,A,T,U, This is a repost. I'm trying to get back in the swing of things I promise this will be better.

Shuichi and Yuki rush to the car trying to out run the paparazzi, Shuichi's hands fumbling at the expensive door handles.

'Baka!" Eiri yelled ripping open his door then crawling across the front seat to open the passenger side door.

"Arigato." Shu breathed as he heaved himself into the leather bucket seat. "I'm sorry, Yuki-san." He teared up curling himself up into a ball.

"It's okay." Yuki smiled laying a hand on Shuichi's hand. Shuichi froze then started the waterworks as Yuki started the car.

_How did we ever get this far?_

_You touch my hand and start the car._

_And for the first time in my life._

_I'm crying_.

Yuki pressed his foot further down upon the accelerator, pushing the car far pass the legal speed limits. Lights flashing by 'Like a fast motion music video, or going into hyperspace in the movies.' Shuichi thought watching out the window. He didn't dare look Yuki's way in fear of what would be thrown most literally at him. Shuichi could tell that Yuki was mad beyond anything he had ever seen, When Yuki woke up to find paparazzi staked out in front of his downtown apartment, "It's all my fault" Shuichi whispered.

"No, it's not." Yuki spoke kindly "They just think that we are wrong. For being ourselves." With that Yuki sped further burning up the road behind.

_Are we in space? Do we belong?_

_Someplace where no one finds it wrong_

_And like the stars we burn away_

_The miles._

"Yuki?"

"Yeah brat?"

"Where are we?"

Yuki looked around. "Honestly? I don't know."

We're lost?" Shuichi questioned nervously. 'Will I ever see Hiro again or Miako, Suguru? Oh great K will kill me for being lost."

As if Yuki could read minds he laughed." I'm sure I can figure out how to get back before that manager of yours threatens you again." Yuki moved placing his arm around the younger man. "It'll be alright, It can't be that hard to find out way back I mean we only made a few turns" Shuichi's heart bounced up into his throat, then back down, it felt like he was flying.

_How did we ever get this far?_

_It shouldn't have to be this hard._

_Now for the first time in my life,_

_I'm flying._

(Shuichi's POV.)

I don't understand this feeling at all. My stomach is all fluttery. Could this really be love? But if it is, it never would work. Yuki's a guy and it would be too hard to camouflage it if wind got to the media. Not even Tohma Seguchi could put a stop to that leak. And how ashamed would our parents be? I don't know about Yuki's but I know mine would be.

Are we in love? Do we deserve

To bear the shame of this whole world?

And like the night we camouflage

Denial.

"Yuki, Look out!"

(Yuki's POV)

We were trying to out run the stupid paparazzi. That brat couldn't get the door open, he felt bad, well I made him feel bad. I touched his hand to make him feel better but that made him cry harder. Emotional child.

What it this streaming down my face? Blood? Oh god. "Shuichi? Shuichi answer me you dumb child!" Ouch! Hot tears are running down my cold face mixing in with the blood and glass from the shattered windshield.

_How did we ever get this far?_

_I touched your hand and start the car_

_And for the first time in my life._

_I'm crying._

(Still Yuki's POV)

Why do I feel for this stupid boy? He's just annoying, never letting me get any of my work done at home. Anyways I'm not going to bare all this in front of the entire world. I don't want people knowing my private life. Nah, I don't feel for the kid. It's just the situation. That's all.

_Are we in love? Do we deserve_

_To bare the shame of this whole world?_

_And like the night we camouflage_

_Denial._

"Shuichi Wake up." Yuki repeated over and over that night. Slamming his fists against the bent steering wheel. "I'm sorry Shuichi." Yuki reached over to hold onto Shuichi's now cold hand. "I love you." Yuki breathed falling into darkness.


	2. stars revolt and the death of bad luck

so here it is as always Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami. Any songs I use here will be given credit to at the end of the story.

Yuki's POV

I waken in a sterile white room surrounded by machines beeping and making a bunch of other annoying sounds. What happened, where am I and more importantly who am I? Well I know my name it's Eiri Uesegi but I don't know anything other than that about me, why?

"Oh you are awake Eiri-kun."

That's Tohma Seguchi but how do I know him? It's strange I can remember who people are but I have no idea on how they are linked to me.

"Eiri do you know who I am?"

of course, I do you numbskull but why would someone as famous as him be visiting me?

I try to talk to tell him that I do know who he is but my vocal cords are blocked this tube that is jutted down my windpipe. I move my right hand furiously trying to tell Tohma that I want paper and a pen to talk with him with.

"What do you want Eiri? Wait I have a pad of paper in my bag then can you write?"

I nod as he pulls out a yellow legal pad and a pen. I sloppily jot down my previous questions and a few others like "how come I know you Tohma you're so famous and I thought that you had no time for other people." In addition "who exactly am I What is my job where do I live do I have a girlfriend?"

The shorter man laughed at the note and shook his head tossing his bright blonde hair about his face. "Eiri you don't know. I'm your brother in law and a very good friend of course I can make time for you and you are a world famous romance novelist, you live in a condo on the other side of Tokyo and no you do not have a girlfriend you're gay and was living with your boyfriend for the past 3 years."

I was living with my boyfriend? Did we break up or something. Wait I'm gay?

I jot these questions down on the paper and hand them back to Tohma, his face got very sad and he moved to sit next to me. "Eiri sweetie. Your boyfriend Shuichi and you got into a car accident last week while you were both trying to outrun the paparazzi and you kind of crashed and well I'm really sorry but when the medic's got there you were passed out holding onto Shuichi's hand with tears running down your face and Shuichi was……well he was dead, We think that he died shortly after the crash. I'm sorry."

End Yuki's POV

No one noticed that night that the fates took Eiri's light away for him; no one noticed the two dark eyes that watched over the accident. Set in a toothy grin Taki Aizawa emerged from the darkness to inspect the now deserted car wreck. Chuckling as he looked through the mangled heap of metal at the blood stained interior

_What's the mystery_

_The lights of death and fame_

_Shine on!_

_Invaders from inside will easily replace_

_You now_

"All this worked out perfectly."

_There's nothing to it when Stars Revolt_

"After all they were only doing what they were told." Taki had really out done himself now. It worked so perfectly it was almost scary. Killing off mister Bad Luck Vocalist was cake; now killing off the romance novelist is a whole nother story.

_Hang on to tomorrow because tonight the stars_

_Target earth for me_

_Because tonight the stars_

He walked back to his bike put his helmet on and rode off imaging ways to rid the world of everyone he disliked.

_Show the way to die_

_Because tonight the stars_

_Revolt!_

"I think that Sakuma-san should finish out this concert with you in a few months let the fans get over this and then spring Ryuichi onto them. That should give him enough time to adjust to the songs and dances." The remaining members of the Bad Luck legacy ogled at the Label President. Was he really serious? Was the lead singer of Nittle Grasper really going to be taking their Shuichi's place? "This is totally ridiculous Tohma! You can't think that in only a few months that our fans will get over the Shuichi's death, he's the god damn lead singer it would be different if it were me but you can't Shuichi was our s and there are no replacing him he wouldn't want it that way."

tbc

A/N: Stars Revolt belongs to Powerman 5000.


	3. Blame

Disclaimer and Author's notes: Chapter three! Wow! Just to think this was going to be a oneshot just that first chapter.

I really want to thank my reviewers:

To my reviewer who reviewed for each of the last two chapters, Guren: Thank you so much for reading this fic and staying with me on all of my grammar and spelling mistakes. Hope you are enjoying the way I have the charries reacting to the tragedy. Thank you for giving me the encouragment to write further onto this story.

Ladyrave: Thank you Thank you Thank you. I am so glad that Stars gets to be your first Shuichi dies fic. Or at least I think that I am glad. In this chappy you will get a glimpse into how Ryu-chan feels about taking over Shu's place. Afterthought wasnt really the feel I was going for but the more I think about it I think it was cause I wanted to show that Eiri is really confused about how everyone fits into his life. He knows the people but he has no clue on his relationship with them.

And to the people who are reading this and not reviewing, thank you for reading and I hope that you are enjoying this. I know I am enjoying writing this fic.

As always Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. Blame it on the Weatherman is by BWitched (am I the only one to actually remember this group?)

Now please excuse me while I plug my other fic Voices of the Lost. It is another Gravi fic with sad undertone starring Suguru Fujisaki (he's adorable) Confusing at first but give it a chance.

The rain poured over pale skin but he didn't mind. It made him feel better. Cleansed. All at the same time his thoughts wandered to the boy who was said to be his lover. 'I don't really remember you, I see your face, yeah. But the emotions are not there.' Eiri sighed feeling tears well up into his golden eyes again.

"Eiri-san."

"Hiroshi-san."

Hiro smiled. "Just Hiro please, Eiri we are not strangers. You visit here alot rain or shine."

"Hn..." Eiri made no eye contact with the other man. He didn't know why but he knew they had quablles and didn't get along.

" Eiri, lets just get along. We have both lost someone really close to us both. I loved Shuichi very much. I know that you did as well." Eiri stared, shocked at the darker eyed man. 'I loved Shuichi?'

"Really?"

Hiro smiled. "Yeah, you loved him."

_It's just one more day_

_No one said there would be rain again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_I'll blame it on the Weatherman_.

"It's not your fault. That Shuichi's gone. I know you think it was." Hiro broke the silence that had been between them for a few minutes.

"I was driving Hiro-kun. I crashed my car into that tree." Eiri muttered.

"What?"

"I killed Shuichi."

"No you didn't you were trying to save him."

"Than who's fault is it?" Tears rolled down the novelist's face.

Ryu didn't know what to do. He was in the middle of an epic battle between the President of N-G Records and a one Suguru Fujisaki. He didn't want to be the one to break the family up, just because of this stupod fight.

_Get away for a while_

_Here I am_

_Out on my own again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_I'll blame it on the Weatherman._

"Na no da, Kuma-chan?" he said clutching the bunny tightly. "Yeah, lets get out of here."

Ryu retreated to the park where he always found inspiration.

"I don't want to sing anymore." He sighed 'Shuichi' "I really loved him. I couldn't do this to him." He leaned against the railing.

"You do know that it is raining, right?"

"Yeah." Ryu replied not bothering to turn around.

"Ryu, it's not your fault, I want you to understand that. And I love you too." At those last words Ryu turned around to find, he was still alone.

_Standing at the shore_

_Calling out your name_

_I was here before._

The rain never let up not even for a second. For weeks after the vocalist's death the rain continued. Still everyday even through the gray skies of rain, Yuki Eiri continued his daily trips to the place where he felt most at ease. He leaned ontp the railing watching the rain fall onto the water below.

_I can see your face_

_Only coulds will see_

_Tears in my eyes_

_You're always in my heart_

The water reflected his image back to him.

"Eiri, I've been looking for you. Nakano-san told me you might be here. It's where you and Shuichi went on you guy's first date." The N-G president stepped up behind Yuki and wrapped his arms around the novelist's slim waist.

"Tohma. I don't even remember things that we did together, but I do know now that I miss him. I still can see his face sometimes it's so happy, others it's so sad. I break down crying myself. I don't know what made him so sad." Yuki trembled under Tohma's small arms. Tohma still stood behind Yuki, his aquamarine eyes begining to cry, he looked up into the sky only allowing the clouds to see his weakness. The truth. He was beginning to miss Shuichi too.

TBC


	4. Dedication

Stars chapter four: Dedication and Shattered by Sparklies

Disclaimer and Author's notes: This is begining to get kinda strange to stay with me here. Gravitation still belongs to Maki Murakami.

I stare into the mirror looking at my tear stained face in the reflection. Touma finally forced me to perform in Shuichi's place. I can't help it but I think that it is a bad idea. Beautiful shiny Shu-chan, he never deserved any of this.

"Ryu, it's time to go on...Are you alright?" Hiro why must you go along with this. "We all miss him. Shuichi was my best friend. Perhaps I was in love with him. I don't agre with what Mr. Seguchi wishes but the show must go on." I know you're right Hiro.

I walk out on stage, lights dimmed. I'm glad for right now I'm crying. "Hello, everyone." I say weakly into the microphone. The lights suddenly flare up, my arm shoots up infront of my soaked eyes shielding the fans from my tears. "Can we keep the lights down?" I ask making my way towards the baby grand piano. "I have this song. I wrote it for Shu-chan." I strike up the tune to the song I had been working on for weeks.

"_I will remember you._

_Will you remember me._

_Don't let your life, past you by._

_Weep not for the memories."_

Shuichi I'm not going to replace you. It's only what Touma wants. I miss you.

_"Remember the good times we had?_

_I let them slip away from us when things got bad._

_How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun._

_Wanna feel your warmth upon me._

_I wanna be the one."_

My voice is cracking there's hot tears rolling down my face. I look over to Hiro his face is tear streaked also, he's strumming away at the steel strings of his guitar. Suguru's backing me up on the synth, it's beautiful and haunting all at the same time.

_"I will remember you._

_Will you remember me._

_Don't let your life, pass you by._

_Weep not for the memories._

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep._

_Standing on the edge of something much to deep._

_It's funny how I feel so much._

_But we can not say a word._

_We are screaming inside,_

_but we can't be heard."_

"I hear you Ryu." By now I'm shaking between the music/lyrics and hearing him again. I stop playing and look out into the audience there are many girls crying. "I'm sorry" my voice cracked into the microphone then my wobbling legs lead my off the stage towards my dressing room. No, I can't be hearing him again, this is not real. H-h-he's dead. "You're dead" I breathe pushing open the door. rushing to hide my face in the cushions of my futon.

"Yeah, but I told you. I'm alright."

"Then, w-why d-do you still return?" I stutter out weakly.

"Cause Ryu-chan you're not alright. I know you blame yourself. So does Hiro, Suguru and Yuki. But it's none of you guys' fault."

"Yuki lost control of the car."

"The car was rigged." Shuichi said bluntly.

"Seguchi, you haven't held up your end of the deal."

"Good evening Aizawa-san. I see you are doing better then the last time we spoke."

"Aw- Bullshit Touma" Taki rolled his eyes. "You know why I'm here. You haven't comethrough for me. Dear Touma you only delivered half of our bargin. I want Yuki."

"No! I told you Shu was fine but not Eiri."Touma cried standing up from his chair slamming both hands on his desk causing pencils to roll and the vase that Sakano kept stocked with flowers crashing to the floor.

"So I have guessed right. You love Mr. novelist. Remember Touma I know your secret. You need me to be quiet. I know how much you wanted Ryu to be number one on the charts again...Deliver Eiri by the end of the week or more people will suffer for no reason other than your own stupidity. I may even start with your wife, she's quite a looker."

Touma couldn't say a word his breathe was hitched into his throat. He shook his head violently. "I see...Then you know what you must do. See you Friday. Or I might be seeing your wife."

TBC.

Wowzers! I've finally gotten this done! Woot Huzzah and all the other celebration words. I'm working on the next chapter. Now the song is I will remember you by Sarah Mclachan (sp?) Oh...I made Touma bad havent I?

luv 

D.A.


End file.
